<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise (Daisuga) by Tomoko_Kaisuku_soon_Ari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896408">Promise (Daisuga)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Kaisuku_soon_Ari/pseuds/Tomoko_Kaisuku_soon_Ari'>Tomoko_Kaisuku_soon_Ari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Kaisuku_soon_Ari/pseuds/Tomoko_Kaisuku_soon_Ari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise (Daisuga)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Hey, promise you will always be honest with me. Tell me if something bad happens to you, maybe I can help you. And tell me if one day you like me, I don't want you or me to harbor feelings and then one day our friendship is damaged because of it." said a 10 year old boy named Sugawara Koushi.</p><p>     A friend of him laughed a moment after he said that line. Then he said, "Where did you get that thought suga?"</p><p>      "Hey, I'm serious Daichi! Don't laugh at my words, I said like this because I heard my daddy's best friend who went through it with my dad. You want to make a promise, right?" Said Suga with watery eyes.</p><p>     "Ehh?? Don't cry, yes I promise. I'm sure our relationship will never be broken. Because, I am you and you are me, we are the one who become 2," Daichi smiling and hugging Suga, Suga returned his hug.</p><p>     "Yeah, I am you and you are me. So, we will never be apart." Suga smiled brightly.</p><p> ~9 YEARS LATER~</p><p>     "Everyone gather! Tomorrow we will practice match with Aoba Johsai. Don't anyone stay up late or practice again! If you disobey my orders, I'll punish you tomorrow. Now clean the gym and then go home!" Said Daichi, the captain of volleyball extracurricular to his members.</p><p>     "Osu." Said the members, then everyone started cleaning the gym. Not all, Suga the vice captain approached Daichi and said, "Hey, Daichi! Can I go home first? Um.. my mom told me to come home now."<br/>
"Why? What's wrong?" Daichi asked.<br/>
"I don't know, but mom said it's very important."<br/>
"All right, be careful ok. See you tomorrow Suga." Daichi said with a sweet smile.<br/>
"Um... yeah, see you tomorrow Daichi. I..." Suga said then walked out of the gym.<br/>
'Is it just my feeling or did Suga say something earlier? Nah... maybe I'm hallucinating.' Daichi's mind.</p><p>The next day Suga did not attend school.</p><p>     During the practice match, Karasuno lost because Daichi always made mistakes.</p><p>     "Sorry everyone, because of me we lost." Daichi said to his members.<br/>
"It's okay captain, this is just a practice match anyway." Hinata said with a smile.<br/>
"Ehh?? I'm surprised you can say wise chibi." Said Tsukishima<br/>
"Shut up, saltyshima! Do you think I'm stupid?!" Hinata said angrily.<br/>
"Isn't that true?" Tsukishima said with an annoying face.<br/>
"Tsukki, don't start an argument!" Said Yamaguchi.<br/>
"Urusai Yamaguchi!"<br/>
"Gomen Tsukki."<br/>
"Don't be afraid Yamaguchi, those walking fries must be scolded!" Hinata said.<br/>
"That's right Yamaguchi, don't want to lose to this walking salt." Said Nishinoya.<br/>
"Stop it, don't make a fuss! And sorry I caused us to lose." Said Daichi.</p><p>     "You're not mistaken Daichi-san. I should have been able to receive earlier but I always failed." Said Tanaka.<br/>
"And I'm also sorry that my toss is not the same as what Suga-san gave so that your spikers are not as strong as usual." Said Kageyama.<br/>
"WAAHH!! BAKAGEYAMA CAN APOLOGIZE!!" Scream Hinata.<br/>
"BOKE HINATA BOKE!! Of course I can apologize!!"<br/>
"Hee?? Ousama apologized to people?! What a new thing." Said Tsukishima.<br/>
"Shut up, Saltyshima! And stop calling me Ousama!"<br/>
"Ara-ara~ gomen ousama." Tsukishima with annoying tones.</p><p>     While they argue asahi and Daichi leave the gym.</p><p>     "Daichi, what's wrong?" Asahi confused.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.<br/>
"From entering school until now you look restless. You know that you can tell me anything." Said Asahi.<br/>
"I don't know why. Suddenly when I woke up this morning I felt something bad happened."<br/>
"What do you mea-" Asahi's words were interrupted by a voice from behind them.</p><p>      "Yohoo~" Said someone.<br/>
"Oh! Hey Oikawa, Iwaizumi." Said Daichi and Asahi together.<br/>
"Hey, Daichi! Where is Mr.Calm?" Asked Oikawa.<br/>
"He's absent today."<br/>
"Eh~? Is that why your game got messed up~?"<br/>
"Shut the fuck up Shittykawa!" Said Iwaizumi while hitting Oikawa's head.<br/>
"Ittai Iwa-chan~" Oikawa cried.<br/>
"Maybe..." muttered Daichi who can still be heard all.</p><p>     "Sometimes I wonder, when will you guys date..." Said Oikawa with a serious face.<br/>
"What do you mean Oikawa??" Daichi asked with a confused face.<br/>
"Isn't it obvious that-" Oikawa's words were interrupted as Iwaizumi hit his head again.<br/>
"Hey, Iwa-chan~! If you hit my head again I can be stupid you know..." Oikawa cried.<br/>
"It's not like you're not stupid."<br/>
"Hidoi na Iwa-chan~"<br/>
"What do you mean? I still don't get it." Confused Daichi.<br/>
"I think you have to realize it yourself." Said Iwaizumi then left.<br/>
"Wait for me Iwa-chan~" Oikawa went after Iwaizumi.</p><p>     "What do they mean? Do you know Asahi?" Daichi asked.<br/>
"I don't think I have the right to say it, but I can provide a clue." Said Asahi.<br/>
"Clue? What clue?"<br/>
"Who do you love?"<br/>
"Huh? I still don't get it."<br/>
"I ask you again, who do you love?"<br/>
"I... I don't know, I never thought about that..."<br/>
"O-Okay then, answer my question quickly! Think of one of the people who popped into your head when I asked a question."<br/>
"Alright... what is it?"<br/>
"Answer quickly! Who do you want to kiss?"<br/>
"Suga..." </p><p>     After digesting what he said for a few seconds Daichi panics and shouted "HAAHH?? WHAT... I MEAN, WAIT... WHY I WANT TO KISS SUGA?!"<br/>
"D-Daichi... can you not scream? Y-you scare me."<br/>
"Sigh, sorry... I panicked earlier... I wonder what that means? Why do I want to kiss Suga? Doesn't that mean I love him?"<br/>
"Y-You always love him, but you are too em... sorry, I-I didn't mean to insult you but... you are stupid when it comes to love."<br/>
"What the hell Asahi?! But... if I think about it again, I think I really love Suga. But, does he love me too? What if he doesn't? Then.. then.."<br/>
"D-Daichi, d-don't panic... H-How about you confess your love for Suga? So you know if h-he likes you or not."<br/>
"But... what if he doesn't like me either?"<br/>
"W-What if he likes you too?"</p><p>     Daichi thinking for a few seconds then said,"Um... well, maybe I'll confess my love to him tomorrow. Pray for me."<br/>
"Hahaha... I will always wish the best for my friends, so you don't have to ask 😊"<br/>
"Alright, let's go back to the gym 😊"</p><p>     As they turned around, they saw the Karasuno volleyball members (minus Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Yachi, and Kyoko) falling on top of each other.<br/>
"Ennoshita, don't crush me!" Exclaimed Tanaka.<br/>
"Hey! I was crushed by Yamaguchi." Said Ennoshita.<br/>
"Sorry, but I was pushed by Hinata and Kageyama."<br/>
"Oi, Saltyshima! Get up from above me."<br/>
"Bakageyama! Don't you push my head!"<br/>
"N-Narita... K-Kinoshita... please... pu..ll me!" Said Nishinoya who was Crushed at the bottom.<br/>
"N-Noya-san will die!!" Hinata panics.<br/>
Asahi who saw Nishinoya nearly fainted, pull Nishinoya with Narita and Kinoshita<br/>
"A-Asahi-san... my-my body... feels crushed." Nishinoya said with a small voice.<br/>
"Noya! Do-don't d-die, me and you haven't married... oops!!" Asahi felt his face turn red.<br/>
"I-I have to take Noya t-to the Nurse Office. See you all." After saying that, Asahi carried Noya to the Nurse Office.</p><p>     Everyone was silent for a few seconds, trying to digest what Asahi had said earlier.<br/>
"Um... just my feelings or Asahi-san did say that he will marry Noya-san...?" Tanaka said breaking the silence.<br/>
"I-I think he did say that." Ennoshita said.<br/>
"O-Okay minna, clean up the gym and go home!" Daichi orders.<br/>
"Osu..." Everyone whispered.</p><p> ~1 week later~</p><p>     "Daichi-san, tomorrow is a Japan volleyball match right?" Kageyama asked<br/>
"Yes, why?" Daichi asked<br/>
"Ano... where's Suga-san?"<br/>
"I also don't know, his teacher said he had permission for family interests."<br/>
"But what about the competition? Is Suga-san going to participate?"<br/>
"I don't know, I tried calling him but his phone wasn't active." Daichi said with sad face.</p><p>     "Shall we go to his house?" Asahi's suggestion, who joined the discussion.<br/>
"I am coming along!" Hinata said.<br/>
"Me too! Come on Tsukki, we come!" Yamaguchi said to Tsukishima.<br/>
"Sigh, alright. Just because I have nothing else to do." Tsukishima said.<br/>
"Hehe... that's enough 😊💕"<br/>
"I think I'll come too. Come on, Ennoshita!" Said Tanaka.<br/>
"Why me? Sigh... all right, I'm free anyway." Said Ennoshita.<br/>
"I'll come too if Narita comes." Said Kinoshita.<br/>
"Whaa?? all right, I'm coming too." Said Narita<br/>
"I'll come if Asahi-san comes:D" Said Nishinoya.<br/>
"Whoops, it looks like the two of them are together." Tsukishima said which made Asahi and Nishinoya blushing.<br/>
"Shut up, Salt!" Said Noya angrily and embarrassed.<br/>
"I'll come too." Said Yachi.<br/>
"Me too." Said Kiyoko.<br/>
"Wooaah! Kiyoko-san voice like a goddess!💜💕" Scream Tanaka.</p><p>     "Oi! Get back to training, don't talk!" Exclaimed Coach Ukai.<br/>
Everyone returned to training, except for Daichi and Asahi.</p><p>     "Hey, Daichi! Calm down, we'll go to Suga's house later." Said Asahi.<br/>
"But, he absent for 1 week and 1 day. During this 1 week and 1 day he did not notify me, he's always notify me. How can I be calm?!" Daichi shouted in a small voice.<br/>
"J-Just be calm okay?"<br/>
"Okay, sorry."<br/>
"Let's go back to practice!"<br/>
"Um... Sure."</p><p>     After practice, they all went to buy parcels and then go to the sugawara's house. The house looks very quiet. They pressed Sugawara's house bell, but no one answered. After 2 minutes, one of Sugawara's neighbors left her house.</p><p>     "Eh?! Have you all been waiting here long? Who are you guys looking for?" Asked the neighbor.<br/>
"We just came here Mrs.Taki, and do you know where Suga and his family?"<br/>
"Eh?! Daichi? How many years have you not been here, you've grown up already😊"<br/>
"Ah? Yes, it seems like it's been a long time😊. Ano... Mrs.Taki, do you know where Suga and his family are?"<br/>
"Don't you know?"<br/>
"What do you mean?" Daichi confused.<br/>
Mrs.Taki's expression turned sad, she said, "Koushi was taken to the nearest hospital a week ago, and his family was gone 1 year ago because of a car accident."</p><p>     Suddenly Daichi dropped his parcel in shock, while the others speechless.<br/>
"Wait, a week ago Suga said his mother called. D-Does that mean S-Suga lied to me?" Daichi said in a frustrated tone.<br/>
"Well, not at all...His father's best friend take care of him, at least that what we're tought 1 year ago until 1 week ago."<br/>
"What do you mean Mrs.Taki?" Daichi knit his eyebrows.<br/>
"We all just found out a week ago that friends of Koushi's father and her husband only took Sugawara's family inheritance. They didn't pay attention or give Koushi any money, so Koushi used his saving money for his needs such as meals or school fees. Until one week ago we found Koushi passed out with his head bleeding and battered at the entrance to his house. Koushi is in the hospital now, he's in coma."</p><p>      After Mrs.Taki finished speaking, Daichi immediately ran to the nearest hospital, where Suga was treated and followed by everyone.</p><p>AT THE HOSPITAL</p><p>     "Hah... Hah... Excuse me, hah ... Sugawara Kou hah.. shi's room number hah... hah.. "Daichi asked one of the nurses.<br/>
"At the front junction turn right room number 10."<br/>
"Thank you."</p><p>     Daichi immediately ran to Suga's ward and followed by everyone.<br/>
When they arrived, they were greeted by doctors who came out of Suga's ward.<br/>
"Doctor, can we come in?" Asked Asahi.<br/>
"Oh... are you the adoptive father of a patient named Sugawara Koushi?" Asked the doctor.<br/>
"Eh?? I-I'm not his adoptive father, I-I'm his friend😨"<br/>
"Ah... sorry, I was mistaken. But if you may know, where is his adoptive father? According to the data listed he has an adoptive father, is that true?"<br/>
"Um... that's true, but his adoptive father doesn't care about him. Ano... can we come in now?"<br/>
"Oh, sure... but please don't make a fuss."<br/>
"Okay, thanks doc."</p><p>     When they entered, they saw Suga lying there with his head bandaged and bruises everywhere. There are several life support tools attached to Suga's body.<br/>
"S-Su..." Daichi's voice disappeared as tears rolled down his cheeks.<br/>
"Why did you lie to me?" Daichi said as he walked closer to the bed where Suga was lying.<br/>
"Where are the promises you made? Are the promises we made meaningless to you? Am I so insignificant in your life that you won't be honest?" Daichi stood silent for a moment right beside the lying Suga.<br/>
"Where's your promise? Where's the promise you made?! WHY ARE YOU BREAKING IT?! YOU MAKE THAT PROMISE, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO BREAKING THE PROMISE!! WHY YOU BROKE THE PROMISE??!!" Daichi's voice slowly rose.</p><p>     "D-Daichi-" Asahi's words were interrupted by Daichi's low and hoarse voice.<br/>
"Am I not that important? Do you trust me? I trust you and always remember the promises we made. Do you forget our promises? Honestly, I hurt when I see you like this... I also hurt when I heard the truth from other people, not from you. And I want you to know, I-I... "Daichi held one of Suga's hands, and kneel down.</p><p>     Daichi was silent and calmed himself down and tried not to make his voice tremble or sob.<br/>
"I just realized a week ago, I love you Suga. I really love you with all my heart. I don't care if you don't love me, you don't have to love me back. Even so, I promise I will make you happy. I promise I will never make you cry and will take care of you as long as I live. I promise to keep my promises. So, wake up and keep the promise you made. Tell me what happened with you, tell me the truth. Don't say like you're okay, don't lie to me. I- "Daichi's words were interrupted by someone.<br/>
"D-Dai... chi, you have to buy me and all of them meat buns because you made us cry." Suga said with watery eyes.<br/>
"S-Suga?! Y-You're awake?! I'm not hallucinating right?" Daichi rubbed his watery eyes.<br/>
"Of course not stupid, do you think I'm a ghost hn?!" Said Suga as he pulled his hand Daichi held and then hit Daichi's head slowly.<br/>
"I-I-I..." Daichi cried loudly like a child who lost his toy.</p><p>     "D-Don't ever leave me Koushi." Said Daichi between his tears.<br/>
"Hey! I'm not dead, I'm just in a coma.<br/>
"You know what a coma means, right?!" Angry Daichi.<br/>
"Hn... I think I know, then why? You want to give me a test?"<br/>
"Stop it, it's not funny! You really can't see the situation."<br/>
Suga stroked Daichi's black hair.<br/>
"I really can't see the situation, but I can hear confessions of love from people I love😜😊"</p><p>     Daichi blushed and then digested the sentence that Suga said.<br/>
"S-Suga... y-you, love me??"<br/>
"Of course stupid, you think I like anyone other than you hum??"<br/>
"But in the promises we make we have to be honest when we like each other, you never tell me."<br/>
"Hum?? Really? Even though I already told you a week ago."<br/>
"Hee?? When?"<br/>
"When I leave one week ago."<br/>
"wh..." Daichi recalled one week ago Suga whispered before going home.<br/>
"Eh?? Your voice was so small at that time, I even thought that I was hallucinating."<br/>
"Maybe it's because your ears haven't been cleaned so you didn't hear me."<br/>
"Hey! I always clean my ears you know😤"<br/>
"Really?😏"<br/>
"Stop teasing me😤"<br/>
"Hahahaha... you're too easily tempted, so I can't stand teasing you😜😂" </p><p>     "Ekhm... my throat is dry from talking earlier, can you get me some water?" Suga said.<br/>
"Ah! sorry, I forgot you just woke up." Daichi took a glass of water that was on a nearby table and gave it to Suga.<br/>
"What do you need? Are you hungry? Are you still thirsty? Or is there a part of your body that hurts? Should I call the doctor?" Daichi asked in panic.<br/>
"I'm just tired."<br/>
"Go to sleep, I'll be waiting for you."<br/>
"You can go home now, don't have to wait for me."</p><p>     "Ekhm... we are like mosquitoes here." Disturb Oikawa who arrived early.<br/>
"Shut up Shittykawa, leave them alone." Iwaizumi said as he pulled Oikawa's hand to follow him out of Suga's room.<br/>
"Goodbye Sugawara... I mean, Sugamama😏. Take care of Sugamama, Dadchi😏😂" Said Oikawa before leaving.</p><p>     Suga and Daichi blushed because they forgot the others were still here and heard all their conversations.</p><p>     "Huwaahhh!! Yachi!! Sugamama and Dadchi are finally together! My ship has sailed!" Kiyoko cheered happily.<br/>
"Yes, I know😊 I'm so happy for them."<br/>
"Asahi, if I'm in a coma do you want to confess your love to me like Dadchi to Sugamama?!" Nishinoya said excitedly.<br/>
"N-Noya, e-even though you are not in a coma I will confess my love for you. A-And never say as if you are going into a coma" Asahi said, hugging Nishinoya.<br/>
"Hn... Okay, i'm hungry. Asahi, let's go to canteen!"<br/>
"O-Okay, let's go!" Asahi and Nishinoya leave the room.<br/>
"Bakageyama, you are never romantic to me like Dadchi and Sugamama. I envy them." Hinata pouted.<br/>
"Shoyo, what do you want me to do?" Kageyama pinched Hinata's cheek.<br/>
"Y-You never asked me out on a date." Hinata linked her index finger.<br/>
"Okay, let's go on a date." Invite Kageyama while pulling Hinata's hand.<br/>
"EEHHH??!!!" Hinata and Kageyama left Suga's room.<br/>
"Tch... the drama of the king and queen." Said Tsukishima.<br/>
"Um... Tsukki, we never go on dates either." Yamaguchi lowered his head, his face looking very sad. Tsukishima look at Yamaguchi. He said,"I-I think the two of us can play a drama too." Tsukishima turned away his blushing face.<br/>
"Eehh?! Really Tsukki?! I didn't hear wrong that you wanted to go out with me right?" Yamaguchi's voice turned cheerful.<br/>
"Urusai Yams."<br/>
"Ehe... gomen Tsukki😊💜" Tsukishima and Yamaguchi leaving Suga's room.<br/>
"Let's go on a date Yachi!" Kiyoko take Yachi's hand.<br/>
"Sure, we'll count this to be our 12th date." Said Yachi. They both go out hand in hand.</p><p>     those who were still in the room said to themselves 'Yachi and Kiyoko are dating?! Since when?'</p><p>     "Ki-Kiyoko-san... my goddess😭💔" Tanaka cried.<br/>
"S-Stop whining, I don't like it." Ennoshita's words slowly shrunk, but Tanaka could still hear them.<br/>
"Uwaahh!! Chikara, finally you are honest with me if you love me😭💜"<br/>
"Shut up bald!" Ennoshita muttered in embarrassment.<br/>
"Let's go on a date like the others!" Tanaka pulling Ennoshita's hand.<br/>
"Hey, I didn't agreed! Even you and I haven't dating yet." Ennoshita pulling his hand<br/>
"Since you said we haven't dating yet, then I'll make you mine now." Tanaka take ennoshita hand and sat on one leg which make Ennoshita frozen.<br/>
"Ennoshita Chikara, will you be my boyfriend?"<br/>
"You really are stupid! I thought you liked Kiyoko." Ennoshita looked down and cried.<br/>
"Eehh?? O-Of course I like you, no... I love you. I only love you Ennoshita Chikara😊💜"<br/>
"You look idiots when you smile." Ennoshita laughed.<br/>
"Yeah... I'm your idiot😁 let's go on a date!"<br/>
"Heeh?? You're asking me in a boring way."<br/>
"Chu... let's go on a date😊." Tanaka kissed Ennoshita and pull him out, while Ennoshita shocked.</p><p>     Narita look at Kinoshita and called her, "Kinoshita..."<br/>
Kinoshita saw Narita eyes and Narita said,"Let's go on a date too!"<br/>
Kinoshita looked down and said, "Baka ka?! You want to date me because everyone is dating except us hn?!" Kinoshita is angry.<br/>
"No, not because of that. Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you." Narita raised Kinoshita's face to face him. Narita saw Kinoshita blushing with teary eyes which made her adorable.</p><p>     Narita held both kinoshita's hands.<br/>
"Kinoshita Hisashi, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Narita silently prayed that Kinoshita would agree.<br/>
"I refuse." Narita's face became sad<br/>
"Refusing to say no😊💜" Kinoshita continued. Without warning, Narita immediately embraced him.<br/>
"I don't want to lose to them. Narita, let's go on a date!" Kinoshita said excitedly.<br/>
"Sure, come on!" They both came out, leaving Suga and Daichi in the room.</p><p>     "So?" Said Daichi suddenly.<br/>
"What?" Suga asked.<br/>
"Ekhm... Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?" Daichi said as he pulled out a small box containing a silver ring.<br/>
"Wait... you mean not a boyfriend?"<br/>
"No, I didn't say anything wrong and you didn't hear me wrong. You don't have to worry about everything. I already have a job and i bought a house for us. After graduating I will work to replace my father in his company, I even bought the house that you dreamed of. So, I repeat it once again. Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?"<br/>
"You really bought the house I dreamed of?!"<br/>
"Of course, anything for you😊💜"<br/>
"Are you stupid?! What if I reject you?!😤"<br/>
"There's no way you reject me, because you love me😄"<br/>
"Stupid!! You are so stupid Daichi!" Suga cried. Daichi pulled Suga into his arms. "So?"<br/>
"Of course I want." said Suga, hitting Daichi's arm.<br/>
"Haha...😂 Hei, stop... It's hurt😧." </p><p>     Suga stopped hitting Daichi's arm, then looked up.<br/>
"Daichi, I'm hungry."<br/>
"Let's go to the canteen!"<br/>
"I don't have money"<br/>
"You don't have to worry about it, I'll pay for it."<br/>
"I don't want to burden you."<br/>
"Hey! You didn't burden me, you are my fiancé remember."<br/>
"But-" Daichi interrupted Suga's words.<br/>
"Okay, you can pay me."<br/>
"How?"<br/>
"Keep your promise, tell me honestly what happened to you."<br/>
"...I..."<br/>
"Suga... You broke your promise, you said 'Tell me something bad happens to you, maybe I can help you.' Where is your promise right now hn?"<br/>
"Okay okay, I'll be honest! Sit on the chair first, aren't you cold sitting on the floor?" Daichi walked to the other side of Suga's bed and sat on the chair there.<br/>
"Now, explain to me!"<br/>
"Sigh, okay. I can't possibly hide this forever anyway."</p><p>     Suga took a deep breath and then began to explain,"A year ago, my family and I were going on vacation. While on the way, i don't know since when suddenly a truck led to the car we were driving. At that time I was hugged by my mom who was right next to me, our car rolled over. I felt my body crushed, but..."Suga paused to take a deep breath, his eyes began to tear up.</p><p>     "After I felt the car stop rolling, I saw my mom and dad were seriously injured. Their bodies were punctured by pieces of car glass, their heads were bleeding from collisions. I..." Daichi pulled a sobbing Suga into his arms.<br/>
"Shhh... cry as much as you can, you don't need to continue." Said Daichi. Suga shook his head then said, "I-I owe you an explanation, s-so I'll continue my story."<br/>
"Fine, but stop if you don't want to continue. I won't force you, so don't force yourself to tell, okay?"<br/>
Suga nodded.</p><p>     After pausing to calm himself down for a moment, Suga continued his story.<br/>
"I saw my mom looking at me with a look as if she was fine. She said 'Koushi, take good care of yourself, eat healthy food regularly, and find a partner who really love  you and care about you. You know... we love you.' then she smile, her smile was very sweet. At that time my voice disappeared. Even though I screamed trying to make a sound but it was useless, no sound came out. My dad turned to me and said,'I'm proud to have a child like you. Never cry, real man never cry.' hahaha... so funny, I'm not a real man... I cried now, even that time I cried. Then my mom said, 'We will not leave you, we will see you from up there.' my mom pointed towards the sky. </p><p>     Dad smiled, but somehow his smile scared me... as if they were going to leave me and never come back. 'Koushi, promise us... you won't kill yourself okay?!" My dad said. I don't know why my head nods... if only I didn't nod, I wouldn't— "Daichi interrupted his words. Daichi let go of his hug and then held Suga's shoulders.<br/>
"DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT KILLING YOURSELF SUGAWARA KOUSHI!! YOUR LIFE IS VERY VALUABLE!! THOUGHT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU KILL YOURSELF!! THINK OF OUR FRIENDS!! AND Think about me !! I could never even imagine my life without you." Daichi cried and then hugged Suga in his arms tightly.</p><p>     "Have you ever tried to kill yourself?" Daichi asked.<br/>
"I-"<br/>
"Don't try to lie to me!"<br/>
"Sigh... well, I have once."<br/>
"SUGA!!"<br/>
"I CAN'T HOLD ON MYSELF OKAY!!"<br/>
"Sigh... okay, now promise for me. Promise that you never kill yourself again okay!"<br/>
"I don't promise." Daichi let go of his hug. Before Daichi shouted, Suga continued his words. "But I'll try..." Daichi smiled and then kissed Suga's forehead for a moment.<br/>
      Suga cleared his throat and then continued his story.<br/>
"Then... after that mom and dad said together, 'we love you.' after that... after that, they closed their eyes. About 1 minutes passed, there were some residents who helped me out of the car. When they were about to save my mom and dad, the car exploded. You know? My world was destroyed at that time.<br/>
I felt my vision blur and my consciousness was lost, either from shock or because I had lost a lot of blood. When I woke up, I was already in the hospital. Beside me was my daddy's best friend who I told you 9 years ago was sleeping in a chair. Her name is Nami. Since then I was taken care of by him, it should be. But... when I was allowed to go home, Nami made me being a maid in my own house. He took all the inheritance that my dad left behind. I wanted to take it back, but her husband beat me. I was so weak, i couldn't do anything when i got beaten. They never came back after taking all of my father's inheritance. After 6 months, they came back. They took my mommy's collection of antiques. When I tried to stop it, again... Nami and her husband beat me."</p><p>     "Wait... where are your mommy's and daddy's relatives? Why don't they take care of you?"<br/>
"...They said they don't want to take care of me because I'm like a girl. They only want boys who are handsome, not beautiful."<br/>
"That reason they says really make me angry!! Can I beat them?!"<br/>
"Hahaha... you don't need to be like that."<br/>
"Have you reported Nami and her husband to the police?"<br/>
"I reported, but they said I was just lying. They assumed that I got into fights with friends because there were so many cases like that."<br/>
"How about your neighbor?"<br/>
"They said I lied because I didn't want to replace mom and dad with them."<br/>
"Sigh... why didn't you tell me?"<br/>
"...."<br/>
"Sugawara Koushi! Answer me!"<br/>
"I don't want you to worry and burden you okay!"<br/>
"Listen carefully Suga! You never burden me, you are not a burden. Never hesitate to tell me the truth!"<br/>
"I just don't want to get you in my trouble."<br/>
"Okay... this time I forgive you. From now on always, tell me if something bad happends okay?!"<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
"Then, what about Nami and her husband?"<br/>
"They didn't come back until last week. They came to my house drunk. They beat me and said,'You're a useless child, no wonder your family doesn't want to look after you. Your dad should marry me, not your bitch mom. You're a mistake! If you weren't born, I can definitely marry your dad. Why don't you just kill yourself ?! You are not expected in this world.' Nami and her husband beat me until my body felt crushed. And then they hit my head with a bottle of alcohol until it broke. After that I felt my consciousness disappear, I passed out right at the entrance to my house." Suga fell silent after finishing his story.</p><p>     When Daichi was about to open his voice, Yaku (One of Suga's best friend) came with his lover, Lev.<br/>
"Sugaaa!! Are you okay? Are there any parts of your body that hurt? Do I need to beat up that witch and her stupid husband? Sigh... I'm going to kill that old woman!!" Yaku cursed.<br/>
"Hahaha... I'm fine Yaku. I just feel a little dizzy."<br/>
"I told you, stay with me in Tokyo."<br/>
"Wait... you told everything to Yaku but not to me?" Daichi was disappointed.<br/>
"Daichi, it's not like that... It's just-" Daichi interrupted Suga.<br/>
"Sigh... forget it. Let's focus on our future. From now on, I want you and I to keep the promises we made." Daichi smiled softly. Suga smiled too.<br/>
"Yaku-san, it looks like we're only bothering them here." Lev said. Suga and Daichi blushing.<br/>
"Lev, look! Because of your words, they turned red." Yaku teases Suga and Daichi.<br/>
"Should I apologize Yaku-san?"<br/>
"Well... I guess we should leave the love birds~" Yaku grinned.<br/>
"Daichi... don't you dare to do something to Suga, understand?" Yaku smiled, not a soft smile but a creepy smile.<br/>
"I don't promise." Daichi said which made Yaku glare at him.<br/>
"Bye Suga... tell me if he hurt you okay? I'll teach him a little lesson☺"<br/>
"Hahahaha.... okay okay, bye Yaku😊"</p><p>     After Yaku left, Daichi told Suga to sleep while Daichi accompanied him. After Daichi make sure Suga was asleep, he go to his home.</p><p>     Every day Daichi visited Suga. Sometimes volleyball members come too. After a few days Suga was allowed to go home. Now, Suga lives at the Sawamura Family's house. And then in a week after graduating from school, Suga and Daichi got married.</p><p>~Wedding Event~</p><p>     "Congratulations Suga-san, Daichi-san," Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima shook hands with Suga and Daichi.<br/>
"Thank you Hinata and Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Hope you guys get married too," Suga said a little teasingly. Kageyama and Hinata blushed, then they went to enjoy the dish that was served.</p><p>"Congratulations to you two, I hope you are always together😊" Yachi and Kiyoko shook hands with Suga and Daichi.<br/>
"Thank you, hope you can get married immediately after Yachi graduated." Tease Suga.<br/>
"Whhaaa ?? !! I-I ..." Yachi was cut by Kiyoko.<br/>
"Of course, we'll get married right the day after Yachi graduates." Kiyoko pulled the blushing Yachi into the crowd.<br/>
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima shake hands with Suga and Daichi.<br/>
"Congratulations on your marriage say congratulations too, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi hit Tsukishima's arm lightly.<br/>
"Co-Congratulations." Tsukishima whispered, then pulled Yamaguchi's hand towards the crowd.<br/>
"Congratulations to you two !!" Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Narita, Kinoshita and the others took turns shaking hands.</p><p>~ 5 Years later ~</p><p>     "Daddy, can you teach me receive a ball?" Asked a boy about 12 years old.<br/>
"Sure, as soon as dad finishes this file, okay?" Answer the dad of the boy.<br/>
"But, it will take a long time." the boy pouted.<br/>
"How about learning to toss the ball with Mama?" Said a man walking towards the two of them.<br/>
"Koushi?! Since when did you come home?" Asked Daichi who was called daddy by the boy earlier.<br/>
"Since you are busy with your files." Suga walked over to kiss Daichi on the cheek.<br/>
"Mama !! Do you really want to teach me ?!" Asked the boy with sparkling eyes.<br/>
"Hahaha... of course! Mama and Shin haven't played together for a long time, how can mama refuse?" Suga smiled.<br/>
"HORAAY!! FINALLY, I CAN PLAY WITH MAMA AGAIN!!" Shin shouted excitedly.<br/>
"Let's leave Daddy! He's more concerned with his favorite files than us."<br/>
"Koushi! Don't incite my son to hate me!" Daichi pouted and then closed the files.<br/>
"He's not your son, he's mine."<br/>
"Who is-" Daichi interrupted by Shin.<br/>
"Not again... Shin is daddy and mama son, so there's no need to fight because of Shin. Is daddy done with daddy's job? When daddy's done, daddy can join me and mama."<br/>
"Maybe daddy will finish it later, let's play now!" Daichi grabbed Shin and Suga's hand towards the field at their backyard</p><p>     After playing for 3 hours, they stopped for dinner. Shin went to his room to do his homework while Daichi and Suga watched television and cuddling.<br/>
While watching, Suga opened the conversation,"I'm glad we decided to adopt Shin 4 years ago. My life feels even lighter because of Shin and you. I'm also grateful that you and Shin are filling my miserable life." Suga smiled.<br/>
"Koushi, listen to me! Every bad thing will end well, you just have to wait."<br/>
"What if my suicide attempt is success? What if I decide to move to another city or even to another country? Will our story be like this?" Suga smiled wryly. </p><p>     Daichi paused for a moment then said, "Stop looking to the past, and focus on the future with me and Shin okay?! If you try to kill yourself, I will order the greatest doctor in the world to save your life. If you move somewhere, I'll find you. I will travel the world looking for you. I am you and you are me. That's why you couldn't possibly leave my side."<br/>
"Hum... okay, fair enough." Suga giggled.</p><p>     While they were kidding, someone knocked on the door.<br/>
"Let me open the door." Daichi got up and went to open the door. When Daichi opened the door, a man with orange hair come at him with several questions.</p><p>     "Hi, Daichi-san! Where are Shin-kun and Suga-san? Are they home? I miss both of them!"<br/>
"Hinata? I mean, Shouyou?! Why did you come here at night? Where is Kageyama I mean, Tobio?"<br/>
"Tobi was in the car, he said his legs were tired from the 20-set volleyball match. Daichi-san, where are Suga-san and Shin?"<br/>
When Daichi was about to answer, Suga came and said, "Daichi, who is coming? Shouyou?? Why did you come here at night?"<br/>
"Oh right, this is for you guys. Btw, good night Suga-san😊 where Shin-kun?" Hinata gave an invitation letter and smiled brightly.<br/>
"Good night too Shouyou😊 he's in his room."</p><p>     "What is this? An invitation letter? Aren't you and Tobio already married?" Daichi took the letter Hinata gave him.<br/>
"Of course we are. That's an invitation letter for a volleyball member reunion 5 years ago. You two will come right?"<br/>
"I think I can, how about you Koushi?"<br/>
"Of course I'll come."<br/>
"Hooray!! Don't forget to bring Shin okay?! See you tomorrow Dadchi and Sugamama!" Hinata left with jumping steps.</p><p>~ Reunion ~</p><p>     Suga, Daichi, and Shin entered Tanaka's restaurant. As they entered the VIP room where the reunion was being held, Suga said,"Hi, everyone! Sorry we're late, Daichi had a meeting earlier."<br/>
"No problem, we just came😊" said Hinata. Shin immediately joined the next room where the other children were.<br/>
"So, how are you guys?" Suga opened the conversation.<br/>
"I'm fine with Tobi, but he's often busy with volleyball practice." Hinata pouted.<br/>
Kageyama who did not accept the blame said, "I already apologized, you are also busy with your work."<br/>
"But not as busy as you."<br/>
"I always make time when you and Gin need me."<br/>
"But-"<br/>
    <br/>
     Suga interrupted,"You two know that we are here for the reunion, not fighting, right?" Suga smiled creepyly.<br/>
"yeah, sorry." Kageyama and Hinata said together.<br/>
"Can you continue your story?"<br/>
"We adopted Gin 1 year ago. Gin is not very familiar with Tobi because Tobi is always awkward so he doesn't talk to Gin much."<br/>
"You shouldn't have said that last one Shou." Kageyama tugged at Hinata's cheeks.<br/>
"Hehe... sorry Tobi😅"<br/>
"Aaww... my babies have grown up😭 Daichi, why do they have to grow up ?!" Suga pretended to cry.<br/>
"Gin a boy or a girl? How old is she or he?" Suga asked.<br/>
"Oh yeah, he's a boy 12 years old."<br/>
"Okay, what about the others?" Suga said excitedly.<br/>
"Well, Tsukki and I are fine. We adopted a daughter, her name is Akira."<br/>
"I bet Tsukishima taught her to tease people." Kageyama grinned at Tsukishima.<br/>
"Then why? she's my daughter, not yours. Then what do you want, king?" Tsukishima put on an annoying face.<br/>
"Sigh... can you not fight when we meet?!" Suga snapped.<br/>
"No." Tsukishima and Kageyama said together.<br/>
"Ugh... never mind. all right, how about the others?"<br/>
"Yachi and I are fine but not adopting a child because we're not ready yet. Maybe next year?"<br/>
"Chikara and I are fine, and now Chikara is pregnant- Aaww... it hurts honey!" Tanaka stroked his head which Ennoshita tapped.<br/>
"That's the result if you speak incoherently!" Ennoshita snorted angrily, while everyone laughed.<br/>
"Looks like you won't get anything from Ennoshita-san tonight Tanaka." Tsukishima scoffed.<br/>
"Hey! That's not true, right honey?"<br/>
"Sigh... of course true, Tsukishima is right."<br/>
"I'm just kidding, okay."<br/>
"Still not."<br/>
"Okay, fine." Tanaka's face turned sour.<br/>
"Bhahahaha... poor you Ryu hahaha ..."<br/>
"Noya-san! How can you!"<br/>
"Sorry, I can't hold back my laughter hahaha... Oh my stomach hurts!"<br/>
"Yuu! A-Are you okay? D-Do you need medicine? D-Do I need to take you t-to the doctor? W-Which part hurts?"<br/>
"Wow wow... calm down asahi, my stomach just hurts from laughing too much."<br/>
"O-Oh... alright then."<br/>
"By the way, Asahi and I are fine. I wanted to adopt a child but Asahi didn't allow me, he said I was too childish. even though my attitude is very mature." Nishinoya frowned.</p><p>'He didn't realize that he was childish?' everyone except Asahi and Nishinoya thought.</p><p>     "Wow, I should have given you a very big mirror for your wedding gift Noya." Tsukishima quipped.<br/>
Nishinoya, who did not understand that it was sarcastically said,"Yeah... I think that's a good idea, because the mirror in my house is small." Everyone laughed again.<br/>
"Pfft... Bhahaha... Noya-san you hahaha..."<br/>
"Hum? What's wrong with me Ryu?" Nishinoya was confused.<br/>
"Hahaha... forget it hahaha..."<br/>
"Hahaha... okay, stop laughing. How about you kinoshita? Narita?" Said Daichi.<br/>
"I don't know... I think we're fine hehe..." Said Kinoshita.<br/>
"Hey, do you two have a problem?" Suga asked, all eyes now on Narita and Kinoshita.<br/>
"Sigh... you could say that."<br/>
"What is wrong?"<br/>
"Ugh... just ask Narita."<br/>
"Narita... what did you do to Kinoshita ?!" Suga smiled creepyly which gave Narita the chills.<br/>
"I-I didn't do anything, I swear."<br/>
"Then how do you explain the girl you kissed on the cheek last week hum?!" Kinoshita started getting teary.<br/>
"Wh-Oh! Hahaha... so that's why you stayed away from me this week. Hahaha..."<br/>
"Why are you laughing?! Is that funny to you? So you marry me just for fun?!"<br/>
"Eh?! Of course not, you misunderstood. She's my aunt, sister of my father's."<br/>
"Really? But you never told me that your father had a sister."<br/>
"That's because you didn't ask, and she's lived in America a long time ago."<br/>
"But why does she look young?"<br/>
"She had plastic surgery."<br/>
"I'm glad it was just a misunderstanding." Suga smiled with relief.<br/>
"Yeah, me too... Sorry hon, I'm jealous for no apparent reason." Narita pulls Kinoshita to his embrace.<br/>
"Oh right, btw we adopted a daughter named Ichigo, she is 13 years old."<br/>
"How about you two Suga-san? Daichi-san?" Narita was curious.<br/>
"Koushi rarely comes home because his job is to train at a volleyball academy." Daichi bluntly teased Suga.<br/>
Suga, who didn't accept it, said sarcastically,"But Daichi, who is always at home, never pays attention to my son."<br/>
"Hey, he is also my son Koushi!"<br/>
"No, he is only my son!"</p><p>     Shin who heard because he was walking through the door of their room said,"I told you I was the son of you two." Then continue his journey to the toilet while humming.</p><p>     "Wasn't the door closed? Why is it open?" Daichi's words made them pause for a moment.<br/>
"Oh yeah! Earlier one of my servants came in to give the file, maybe he forgot to close it." Tanaka held up a blue folder.<br/>
"Damn you Ryu! You scared me!" Nishinoya did not hesitate to hit Tanaka's arm firmly.<br/>
"Aww!! It really hurts Noya-san! Besides, it's not my fault, but one of my employees!" Tanaka whines.<br/>
"Still you're guilty, sigh!"<br/>
"Honey... you're not defending me?"<br/>
"No! I support Noya-san."<br/>
"Ouch! My heart hurts..." Tanaka dramatically grabbed his chest.<br/>
"Poor you Ryu hahaha!"<br/>
They spent the night joking without getting drunk.</p><p>~A view hours later~</p><p>     As they walked out of the Tanaka's restaurant, a gunshot made them freeze.<br/>
They all widened their eyes.<br/>
"SUGA-SAAAAN/KOUSHII!!!" All of them shouted(except Suga). Suga fell down with his hand holding his bleeding stomach. Daichi sat next to Suga and then pulled Suga's head into his lap.<br/>
"SO-SOMEONE CALLS AMBULANCE!! KOUSHI!! YOU HEAR ME?! KOUSHI HOLD ON, HELP WILL COME!!"</p><p>     Shin walked with trembling legs towards Suga."Ma-mama..."<br/>
Everyone called out the half-conscious Suga.<br/>
"D-Dai... chi... cough... I guess... my story is... ha-happy en...ding. cough..." Suga vomited a lot of blood.<br/>
"Stop it!! Don't ever talk nonsense!!" Daichi's tears rolled down his cheeks and the rain started to fall.<br/>
"I'm happy... you accompany me until... the end of my cough... my life. I'm happy because of you... and cough... Shin is always with me cough..." Suga smiled brightly accompanied by tears.</p><p>     "Don't you dare speak another word Koushi!! Do-don't say as if you're going to leave us...!!" Daichi's voice grew weaker.<br/>
"M-Mama... Do-don't g-go... don't you love me and Daddy anymore?" Shin sat on the other side of Suga.</p><p>     Suga stroked Shin's cheek with his bloodless hand.<br/>
"S-Shin... mama really loves Shin and daddy, but... mama has to go. Take care... cough... daddy for mama... okay?"<br/>
"Stop Koushi!! Help will arrive soon!! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE AMBULANCE?!!"<br/>
Daichi yelled at his friends and people who stopped to look.<br/>
Suga touched Daichi's cheek to get his attention on him. Daichi saw Suga shaking his head.</p><p>     "Daichi... p-please take care of Shin! As long as I live I'm happy... because I can always be with you..."<br/>
"Sob... I'm happy too, so stay with me, please survive sob..."<br/>
"Everyone, Shin... thank you... for filling my life." Everyone sobbed, sobbing in the arms of their lover.<br/>
"Daichi... remember... I'm always... with you..." Suga's breath began to falter.<br/>
"Koushi... sob... I still want to be with you... I can't live without you sob..." Suga shook his head.<br/>
"I'm... sure... you can live without me...! Remember... your words..."<br/>
"I am you and you are me. We are the one who becomes 2." Suga and Daichi said together while smiling very brightly.</p><p>     After that Suga's hand which was located on Daichi's cheek fell, his heart and breath stopped, and his eyes were tightly closed and his mouth still formed a smile. Everyone and Daichi were crying loudly. The rain that night was a silent witness to Sugawara Koushi's death and the sadness of everyone because the person who was very precious to them had all left this world forever.</p><p>~ 1 year later ~</p><p>     A man with his son enters a public cemetery. They stopped at a grave with the words Sawamura Koushi written on it.</p><p>     "Hi, Koushi! It feels weird without your annoyance every day. I miss your voice, your gaze, and your joy. You know? Our friends are sad because you are not here, but the saddest one is Shin."</p><p>     "Daddy! Aren't you the saddest one?! You even locked yourself in your room for 1 week, didn't work for 1 month, didn't greet your friends for 2 months, and didn't leave the house for 6 months."</p><p>    "Sshhttt... don't tease me in front of your mom, I don't want her to make fun of me for that." Daichi said in a joking tone.</p><p>     "I don't know, isn't it a fact that dad is just a big baby mom takes care of." Shin taunted Daichi.<br/>
"Hey! Who taught you to mock your own parents huh?!"<br/>
"Uncle Kei."<br/>
"Oho... I'll teach him manners when I meet him." Daichi made a scary face.</p><p>     "Sigh... mama, how can you be attracted to daddy? He's so childish, even more childish than me."<br/>
"Wha-?! Shiinn... no pocket money a week because of taunting daddy!"<br/>
"Daddy!! That's not fair!! All right, I won't cook Daddy any more food!"<br/>
"Okay! Deal!"</p><p>     They both laugh together. Suga's laughing voice made them smile. They felt that Suga was still beside them and laughed together.</p><p>     "We know you/mama will always be with us." The two of them said together while smiling brightly. Their faces look sad.</p><p>     "Koushi... did you meet your daddy and mommy there? Are you happy there? We're happy here, so you don't need to worry. Yachi and Kiyoko adopted a 13 year old daughter, her name is Nori. Tanaka and Ennoshita adopted a boy. 13 years old, her name is Koni." Daichi paused for a moment, took a deep breath.</p><p>     "I've been thinking all this year, why am I sad? Is it because I lost you? I don't think so. Is it because you weren't by my side? I don't think so. And I realized, I'm too stupid. I'm sad for no apparent reason, I believe you are here. You always by my side until now." Daichi giggled. A single tear fell from his eyes.</p><p>     "I think I'm too stupid, and you are the reason why I am being stupid. You are cruel Koushi, you have driven me crazy for this year hahaha... you managed to make me, the person who always encouraged our friends to be the one who cheered up by our friends." Daichi cried very hard. Shin, who saw his daddy crying, rubbed Daichi's back while crying too.</p><p>     Daichi continued his words."The person who shot you has been caught, she is Nami. After further examination, they say she is crazy. She started to go crazy since your dad chose your mommy over him. And she admitted that she was the one who arranged the car accident that caused your mommy and daddy to die. Then she targets you because he knows you are still alive. I know that she has a grudge against your mommy and daddy, but that doesn't mean you either. What a stupid reason to kill you that has nothing to do with their love. Just because you are the son of your daddy and mommy isn't means you become an outlet for Nami. I wanted to kill her with my own hands. But if you know, I'm sure you will appear in my dream and scold me hahaha...</p><p>     considering you have very good qualities, you will definitely say<br/>
'You can't kill Nami, she has the right to exist. everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect. And I don't want you getting your hands dirty for me.'<br/>
Even though you know that she killed you."</p><p>     Daichi stopped talking for a moment he clenched his fists, take a deep breath, then continued."Remembering Nami who killed you makes me very angry. I... I... sob..." Daichi covered his face, which was wet with tears.</p><p>     Shin decided to speak."Mama, daddy and I have carried out your orders. I took care of daddy until now. Daddy also takes good care of me. I decided to become a great setter like you. And I promise I will try to win all the matches for you." Shin smiled with tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>     A sound made Shin and Daichi look back.<br/>
"Yohoo~ Da-chan~ are you feel better?" They was seen that Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yaku, and Lev walk towards them.</p><p>     "Ah, hei everyone... I'm getting better, sorry to worry you all." Daichi wiped his tears.<br/>
"Don't worry, we're here if you need support." Yaku smiled softly.<br/>
"That's right Daichi-san, we will always be there for you." Lev smiled too.<br/>
"Don't worry Da-chan~, daddy Oikawa will cheer you up if you're sad." Oikawa smiled showing his neat white teeth with his hands that formed a piece.</p><p>     "For this time I agree with shittykawa."<br/>
"Iwa-chan~~ whether it's a compliment or an insult which is obvious I'm very happy because of your words." Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi's cheek which made Iwaizumi's blood rise to his head. Iwaizumi who was blushing hit Oikawa's head lightly then muttered, "S-stop! D-don't kiss me in public!"<br/>
"Uwaah~ you're so cute Iwa-chan~! How about we go home now?! I want to-" Oikawa's words were cut off by Yaku.</p><p>     "Stop! Don't indulge your affection!"<br/>
"Yaku-san, we can too. How about we do that too?!" Lev's words made Yaku blush.<br/>
"I told you, don't call me Yaku-san. I'm now your husband, Love."<br/>
"Umm... I thought you were my wife Mori." The blushing Yaku kicked Lev's leg.<br/>
"Sh-shut up you russian cat!"</p><p>     Daichi smiled seeing the four of them. Daichi opened his voice. " how did you guys get together? Do you have any events together?"<br/>
"Oh yeah... Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Nekoma have reunion at Tanaka's restaurant. Your phone isn't active, so we went around looking for you." Yaku patted Daichi's shoulder, he smiled then spoke again.<br/>
"We thought you were here and BINGGO! We were right. Now, let's go to Tanaka's restourant together!"<br/>
"All right. But, can you give me a minute?"<br/>
"Of course. Shin-kun, let's go first." Yaku took Shin's hand.</p><p>     Daichi turned to look at Suga's grave. "Oh yeah... I forgot to put these flowers. I brought some white chrysanthemums for you." Daichi placed a bouquet of white chrysanthemums he had brought in Suga's grave.</p><p>     "I won't be sad anymore. Because I am you and you are me, we are the one become 2." Daichi turned around and caught up with his friends.</p><p>     A wind blew a paper that fell from a bouquet of white chrysanthemums that Daichi had placed. The paper read {Me and you will always be together, forever}</p><p>~THE END~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>